Multiple service operators (MS Os) have recently been investing resources in the rollout of both massive densification of WiFi service in the residential space, as well as community WiFi (hotspots) in a nationwide deployment, with the end goal being to leverage nominally unassociated home and/or commercial devices to provide a ubiquitous, cellular like coverage layer which will be able to provide service continuity for a wide variety of services throughout the service coverage area.